The Russian Philosophers
The Russian Philosophers, also known as the Soviet Philosophers, was the Russian faction of the Philosophers formed after World War II. History With the death of the Wisemen's Committee and the loss of the Philosophers' Legacy, the whole organization lost control with tensions rising between the nations, and among the Philosophers, tearing the group and the world into three superpowers; America, Russia, and China. Cause and effect were as one; the tension between the three feuding remnants of the Philosophers was the hidden face of the Cold War as each group attempted to concentrate power in their own nation. During World War II, the Russian Philosophers lied to the American Philosophers, claiming that one of the people involved in the Manhattan Project, John von Neumann, was a Nazi spy, in an attempt to sabotage the Manhattan Project (as he was the one who developed the explosive lens), because they didn't want the American Philosophers to have a head start on developing Plutonium bombs. One of the main reasons why the Cold War started was the rivalry and fight for the Legacy, between the three nations. All of the three nations were fighting for the wealth since they required the Philosophers' Legacy to win the Cold War and become the dominant superpower. In the midst of the chaos, the Philosophers's financial manager was able to maintain complete control of it when its leadership died. Anti-Moscow faction During the Cold War, a faction in the Russian Philosophers existed that was opposed to the then-current head of power in Moscow and the one-party Communist system of the Soviet Union. The United States of America, upon discovering the presence of such a group, had The Boss plant a mole within the group, as well as at the OKB-1 and use them to sabotage various Soviet projects, in large part because of the supposed "missile gap." The Boss ultimately did so via the Philosophers' communication channels, in large part because the CIA refused to help her. She eventually managed to get them to trust her after tirelessly bribing and aiding them across the Berlin Wall. They then held meetings with The Boss in Berlin. The CIA eventually took over the job for The Boss, officially because they were concerned for her. In reality, they did so they could reap the credit. Although The Boss agreed to it, the CIA caused a blunder when they pocketed a large portion of the paycheck that was meant for The Boss' mole. As a result, the mole defected completely to the Soviet Union under the influence of The Sorrow. Afterwards, the anti-Moscow faction no longer aided The Boss or America. Over a decade after this incident, EVA relayed information, regarding the anti-Moscow faction, to The Boss's last disciple, Big Boss. However, she was unaware of the faction's ultimate fate, speculating that it may have eventually sided with Moscow, or had been wiped out.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Data Files > Message from EVA > Session 6: EVA: ... Even the Philosopher network The Boss plugged into never tipped them off to the double cross. That could only mean one of two things. Either the pro-Moscow Philosophers had intervened, or the anti-Moscow Philosophers had been turned. Either way, it was a situation their American counterparts couldn't stand. In 1964, Colonel Volgin (the son of the Philosophers' financial manager) inherited the Legacy and used it to build a fortress and forced Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov to create the Shagohod, which Volgin would use to continue the Cold War and oppose Nikita Khrushchev and the Russian Philosophers. With his unlimited wealth, Volgin contacted The Boss and the two formed a pact. At the same time, the CIA had the FOX unit send their first agent Naked Snake to rescue Sokolov as part of the Virtuous Mission. However, Snake was outmatched by The Boss and lost Sokolov in the process. To make matters worse, Volgin fired an American made Davy Crockett on Russian soil. A week later, during Operation Snake Eater, Snake was sent to eliminate Volgin and The Boss, in order for America (the American Philosophers) to prove its innocence to Russia (the Russian Philosophers). After Snake succeeded in his mission, the GRU lost possession of the Legacy but the Philosophers' triple agent Ocelot informed the DCI that the KGB still had their part of the legacy. In 1970, the Russian Philosophers were to be the DoD's original target of a nuclear missile from the San Hieronymo Peninsula. However, FOX commander Gene changed the missile's target to the American Philosophers' headquarters, partially because the Red Army was going to congregate at the DoD in case their plan failed, and mostly because, when word got out that a Soviet-made weapon was launched from a Soviet base, the Soviet Union and the Eastern Bloc would collapse and most likely would have got into a war with NATO. Big Boss (Naked Snake) killed Gene and destroyed the missile at the end of the San Hieronymo Incident. Meanwhile, former Philosopher sleeper agent Ocelot killed the DCI and acquired complete control of the Philosophers' Legacy (i.e. the complete list with the identities of Philosopher members). The "end" of the Russian Philosophers With the list of the Philosopher members, Zero ended the Russian Philosophers and led the reorganized American Philosophers to continue the omnipotence over the American government and way of life. Agents *Ocelot *The Boss *The Sorrow See also *Philosophers' Legacy *The American Philosophers *The Chinese Philosophers *The Patriots Notes and references Category:Groups Category:Patriots